staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Maja 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2830 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3045); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2831 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3046); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Wyjście na zakupy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:19 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Smocze opowieści - Tylko nas dwoje odc.65 (Just the two of us); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Budzik - Ogródek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Super Rupert - Wysypka odc.11 (Rush of rushes); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Don Matteo IV - Cena prawdy, odc. 3 (Don Matteo IV, Estraneo); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Recepty Jedynki - Boli mnie w krzyżu; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Czas na spacer; program przyrodniczy 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1096; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 704; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1280; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 48 - Brzemię oglądalności; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Podróżnik - Algarve; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Warto kochać - odc. 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2832 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3047); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2833 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3048); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1101; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1281; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 709; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka; program dla dzieci 19:10 Noddy - Dobry sąsiad Noddy odc.83 (Good neighbour Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:09 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Randka z mordercą (Ladies Night) 86'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Norma Bailey; wyk.:Colin Ferguson, Claudette Mink, Paul Michael Glaser; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Forum - wydanie 505; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Był taki dzień; felieton 22:45 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Wiadomości 23:15 Punkt widzenia - Rozbity Kamień 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Arkadiusz Gołębiewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Niedzielne igraszki 54'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Mirosława Marcheluk, Emilia Krakowska, Stefan Szmidt, Daria Trafankowska, Halina Romanowska, Wojciech Skibiński, Jerzy Zass; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 "A story of Polish Jazz" czyli hip hop jazz po polsku; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Nowoczesna chirurgia - Znowu chodzić cz.2 (Super Surgery. To Walk Again) 25'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2002); reż.:George Butts; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Był taki dzień; felieton 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06.05 Złotopolscy (402): Dwa krzyże - serial obyczajowy 06.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 06.40 Dwójka dzieciom: Molly - (6/13) - serial obyczajowy 07.05 Telezakupy 07.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Teresa Tutinas - program rozrywkowy 07.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Jak to działa? (24/26): Zbiór cytryn, czyli o elektryczności - serial animowany, Francja/Wielka Brytania 08.10 Detektyw w sutannie 2 (7/13): Ślepiec - serial 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 11.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (334) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smaki morskie - - magazyn kulinarny 12.30 Telezakupy 12.45 Święta wojna - serial komediowy 13.15 Europa da się lubić: Męskie sprawy - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Lokatorzy (105): Z życia sekretarki - serial komediowy 14.40 Dzieciaki przed kamerą (11) - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 15.10 Gliniarz i prokurator 3 (10/26): Dawno temu, daleko stąd - serial kryminalny 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Na dobre i na złe (257)- serial obyczajowy 17.15 Sekcja 998 (3/15): Komin- telenowela dokumentalna 17.40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej - magazyn 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Burza mózgów - teleturniej 20.00 Polskie megakomedie: Vabank - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1981 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.35 Prognoza pogody 22.45 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.20 Za dziesięć minut północ - thriller, USA 1983 01.00 Czy świat oszalał?: Królestwo na krawędzi - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 01.45 W obronie prawa 7 (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 02.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zygzaki - Buty; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ludzie wśród ludzi - Depresja w rodzinie; magazyn; STEREO 09:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka miesiąca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Zacisze gwiazd - Małgorzata Ostrowska-Królikowska i Paweł Królikowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Plus minus; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Unijnym traktem - Łatwiej z ekspertem; cykl reportaży 11:25 Przystań w Dunkierce; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 730* - Detergenty i feromony; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 427; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dzieci Afryki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 "Cała jesteś w skowronkach" - jubileusz zespołu Skaldowie - cz.1; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Smak Europy - Tryptyk pasji; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Zbyt wielkie serce 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Zygzaki - Buty; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Ludzie wśród ludzi - Depresja w rodzinie; magazyn; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Do góry nogami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Przystań w Dunkierce; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnia; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1977); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:09 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 730* - Detergenty i feromony; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 427; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 To jest pasja; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Teatr TV - Wielki Fryderyk 134'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Józef Gruda; wyk.:Jan Świderski, Ignacy Machowski, Jerzy Kamas, Leonard Pietrzak, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Edmund Fetting, Piotr Pawłowski, Bohdan Ejmont, Katarzyna Laniewska, Wojciech Malec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Forum - wydanie 506; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 To jest temat - Najpiękniejsze na świecie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnia; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1977); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 730* - Detergenty i feromony; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 427; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Teatr TV - Wielki Fryderyk 134'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Józef Gruda; wyk.:Jan Świderski, Ignacy Machowski, Jerzy Kamas, Leonard Pietrzak, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Edmund Fetting, Piotr Pawłowski, Bohdan Ejmont, Katarzyna Laniewska, Wojciech Malec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Przystań w Dunkierce; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 08:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 08:45 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:45 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 10:45 Quizmania - teleturniej 11:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12:00 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 12:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 13:15 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 17:05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:05 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:15 Chcę być piękna - reality show 21:15 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 22:20 Co z tą Polską? - program publicystyczny 23:20 Raport specjalny: Czy zjedzą nas Wietnamczycy? - reportaż 23:55 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:15 Prognoza pogody 00:20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 01:50 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 02:50 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:30 Telesklep 07:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 08:10 W-11: Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:00 Salon gier - teleturniej interaktywny 10:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 645 Polska 2003 11:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13:00 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 19/23 USA 2002 14:00 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/22 reż. Robert Ellis Miller, USA 1995 15:00 Barwy grzechu - telenowela odc. 86/160 reż. Denise Saraceni, Brazylia 2004 16:00 Fakty 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11: Wydział Śledczy: Uzbrojone i niebezpieczne - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 646 Polska 2003 21:30 Wielkie ucieczki: Potrójny agent - serial fabularno-dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Madej, Wojciech Bockenheim, Radosław Dunaszewski, Polska 2005 23:25 Detektyw - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 00:00 Wybrańcy obcych: John - serial SF odc. 9/10 USA 2002 01:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:10 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:10 Telesklep 03:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Kielce 6.20 Echa dnia 6.40 Telekurier 7.05 Książki z górnej półki 7.10 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Informacje 8.00 Reportaż 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.45 Prognoza pogody 8.50 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 16.45 Informacje 16.52 7 minut. Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Zbliżenia 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.55 Leśne opowieści 18.00 Informacje 18.20 7 minut. Rozmowa dnia 18.30 Speed 18.50 Co w puszczy piszczy 19.00 Saga rodów 19.30 Płacę i wymagam 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Informacje 22.00 7 minut. Rozmowa dnia 22.15 Niezła jazda 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 Patrol Trójki 23.30 Niebezpieczny lot - thriller 1.00 Telekurier 1.25 Kurier 1.40 Kurier sportowy 1.45 Studio pogoda 1.50 Echa dnia 2.15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (195) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 09.00 Kachorra to ja (103) - telenowela, Argentyna (powt. ) 10.00 Cała prawda: Niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show (powt.) 11.00 Cień anioła (1) - serial SF, USA (powt.) 12.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 13.50 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.40 Muzyczny ring - program muzyczny 15.10 Pokemon (196) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.10 Kachorra to ja (104) - telenowela, Argentyna 17.15 Cała prawda: Niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show 18.15 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 20.00 Braterstwo wilków - thriller, Francja 2001 23.00 Formuła - komedia sensacyjna; Kanada/Wielka Brytania 2001 00.55 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 01.50 Biznes Wydarzenia 02.05 Pogoda 02.10 Odlot - magazyn 02.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial- magazyn 03.10 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Żarty na bok (7/36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000-2002 06:15 Telesklep 07:15 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany 2 (12/16) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995-2001 08:20 Zaklęte serce (64/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 09:10 Ostry dyżur (45/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995-1996 10:05 Nocny kurs (19/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 11:05 Telesklep 12:57 Mania grania - rozrywka 13:50 Żarty na bok (8/36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000-2002 14:45 Zaklęte serce (65/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15:35 Studenciaki (3/17) - serial komediowy, USA 2001 16:10 Pępek świata (14/15) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 16:40 Alf (7/100) - serial komediowy, USA 1986 17:10 Ostry dyżur (46/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995-1996 18:10 Nocny kurs (20/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 19:10 Pępek świata (15/15) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 19:40 Alf (8/100) - serial komediowy, USA 1986 20:10 Lot donikąd - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 22:10 Kobra oddział specjalny 8 (15/32) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996-2004 23:15 Wąż i tęcza - horror, USA 1988 01:15 Studenciaki (3/17) - serial komediowy, USA 2001 01:45 Telesklep TVP Kultura 13:05 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 13:20 Maj '68 - film dokumentalny 15:15 Milou w maju - komedia, Francja 1989 17:00 Przewodnik (38/69) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Dusza śpiewa - film obyczajowy, Polska 1997 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Rondo - film animowany, Polska 1966 18:10 Jamie Cullum Live z Cafe de Paris - koncert 18:45 Wydarzenie (24/24) - magazyn kulturalny 18:55 Mistrzowie tańca - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 21:00 Pięć łatwych utworów - dramat społeczny, USA 1970 22:30 Przewodnik (38/69) - magazyn kulturalny 22:35 XV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Chopinowski (6/6) - koncert 23:05 Strefa alternatywna: Bob Marley Rebel Music - film dokumentalny 00:25 Strefa alternatywna: Muzyka Boba Marleya w strefie alternatywnej - program muzyczny 00:50 Przewodnik (38/69) - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Zakończenie dnia CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Zdjęcie czy ikona – film dok. 09:05 Gladiator w spódnicy – komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 10:40 Żona Gillesa – melodramat, Belgia/Francja 2004 12:30 Cywilizacja jaszczurów – film fantastyczny, USA 2004 13:55 Oasis w Manchesterze 15:00 Odessa... Odessa! – film dok. 16:45 Grupa specjalna – film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2000 18:20 Blef Coogana – film sensacyjny, USA 1968 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Spin City (8) 21:30 Detektyw Monk (4) 22:20 Człowiek w ogniu – thriller, Wielka Brytania/ USA/Meksyk 2004 00:50 Przebudzenie miłości – thriller, USA 2000 02:35 Kontrakt – thriller, Kanada/USA 2005 04:20 Gdzieśkolwiek jest, jeśliś jest – dramat obyczajowy, Polska/Niemcy 1988 HBO 06:30 Przygody Ociee Nash – film dla dzieci, USA 2002 08:05 Latarnia – komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 09:40 Cinema, cinema 10:10 Ja tak, a oni nie – film obyczajowy, USA 2005 11:40 Piotruś Pan – film przygodowy, USA 2003 13:30 Na planie 14:00 Lepiej późno niż później – komedia, USA 2003 16:05 George prosto z drzewa – komedia, USA 1997 17:35 Pamiętnik księżniczki II: Królewskie zaręczyny – komedia, USA 2004 19:25 Rewanż – komedia, USA 2004 21:00 Premiera: Zamknij się i zastrzel mnie – komedia, Czechy/W. Bryt. 2004 22:30 HBO na stojaka! 23:00 Statyści (6) 23:30 Niełatwa miłość – dramat, USA/Niemcy 2004 01:05 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku – dramat, Polska 1997 02:40 Silver Hawk – film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2004 04:20 Pamiętnik księżniczki II: Królewskie zaręczyny – komedia, USA 2004 Canal+ Film 08:30 Wielki podryw - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Trojan, Jerzy Kołodziejczyk, wyk. Anna Chodakowska, Zbigniew Bielski, Danuta Kowalska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew Polska 1978 10:15 Morska przygoda - komedia reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Brent Spiner, Walter Matthau, Dyan Cannon USA 1997 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Grób Roseanny - komedia romantyczna reż. Paul Weiland, wyk. Jean Reno, Mercedes Ruehl, Polly Walker, Mark Frankel USA/ Włochy 1997 14:35 Za wszelką cenę - dramat obyczajowy reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Hilary Swank, Morgan Freeman, Jay Baruchel USA 2004 16:45 Płynąc pod prąd - dramat obyczajowy reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Geoffrey Rush, Judy Davis, Jesse Spencer, Tim Draxl Australia 2003 18:25 Rodzina na wakacjach - komedia reż. Christopher Erskin, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Vanessa L. Williams, Solange Knowles, Bow Wow USA 2004 20:00 Powrót do Garden State - komedia romantyczna reż. Zach Braff, wyk. Zach Braff, Kenneth Graymez, George C. Wolfe, Austin Lysy USA 2004 21:40 Cześć, Tereska - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Aleksandra Gietner, Karolina Sobczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Małgorzata Rożniatowska Polska 2001 23:10 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 23:35 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 00:20 South Park VIII - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 11 00:45 SuperDeser Bóg - film krótkometrażowy 01:15 Kinsey - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bill Condon, wyk. Laura Linney, Liam Neeson, Chris O'Donnell, Peter Sarsgaard USA/ Niemcy 2004 03:10 Drzwi w podłodze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tod Williams, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Kim Basinger, Elle Fanning, Mimi Rogers USA 2004 Canal+ Sport 07:00 Wstęp do meczu 07:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 09:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Multiliga+ 14:35 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 15:10 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 15:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica 17:40 Piłka nożna Klub kibica 19:30 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 21:35 Piłka nożna Klub kibica 23:25 Piłka nożna Klub kibica 01:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 02:55 Żużel Grand Prix Europy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:30 MTV za kulisami - jak się kręci teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 12:30 My Own - show randkowe 13:00 Miss Seventeen - w pogoni za karierą 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 MTV Energy - najlepsze teledyski 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 16:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 MTV Goal - MTV o piłce nożnej 19:00 The Assistant - Andy Dick szuka asystenta 19:30 MTV News 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Fabulous Life of...: Mary-Kate & Ashlee - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:30 Dom Runa - reality show 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 23:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 00:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków TVN 24 06:00 Poranek TVN 24 06:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacji, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Internet 24, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis biznesowy 16:00 TVN Fakty 16:15 Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny odc. 1 20:45 Przegląd sportowy 20:52 Raport wieczorny odc. 2 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 01:30 24 godziny, Serwis sportowy 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji, Bilans 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:33 Firma - magazyn 05:55 Serwis sportowy Ale Kino! 08:00 Legendy Rity - film obyczajowy 09:50 Ciosy - dramat psychologiczny 11:35 20 000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi - film przygodowy 13:50 Sokoły - dramat obyczajowy 15:30 2D albo nie 2D - film krótkometrażowy 15:55 Szczę¶liwy traf - komediodramat 17:45 Wystarczy być - komediodramat 20:00 ale ¶wiat! 20 palców - dramat obyczajowy 21:25 Bat 21 - dramat wojenny 23:15 Wszystko co chcieliby¶cie wiedzieć o seksie, ale bali¶cie się zapytać - komedia 00:50 Ryszard III - dramat polityczny 02:35 Maska czerwonego moru - horror BBC Prime 05:30 Legenda o zagubionych kluczach - serial fantasy 06:00 Supermatma - program edukacyjny 06:20 Starship: Maths - serial animowany dla dzieci 06:40 Przygody matematyczne - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 06:50 El Nombre - serial animowany 07:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 07:45 M±drale - program dla dzieci 08:00 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 08:20 Kapitan Abercromby - program dla dzieci 08:35 50/50 - program dla dzieci 09:00 Kupić, nie kupić - program dla hobbystów 09:45 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 10:15 Wielkie romanse XX wieku: Henry i Shirlee Fonda - serial dokumentalny 10:45 Wielkie romanse XX wieku: Tony Curtis i Janet Leigh - serial dokumentalny 11:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 12:00 Z krwi i ko¶ci - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Zawsze otwarte - serial komediowy 13:30 Szlachetnie urodzona - serial komediowy 14:00 Park zwierzęcy - program przyrodniczy 15:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 15:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 15:45 M±drale - program dla dzieci 16:00 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 16:20 Kapitan Abercromby - program dla dzieci 16:35 50/50 - program dla dzieci 17:00 Co by tu zmienić? - magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Zrób na tym pieni±dze - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 18:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 19:00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 19:30 EastEnders - serial komediowy 20:00 Takie czasy - serial komediowy 20:30 Mój bohater - serial komediowy 21:00 Top of the Pops - lista przebojów 21:35 Hustle - serial kryminalny 22:30 Samochodowe imperium - serial komediowy 23:00 Kłopoty na górze - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Hustle - serial kryminalny 01:00 Życie ssaków - program przyrodniczy 02:00 Ojczyzna orła - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Historia sztuki - program dokumentalny 04:00 Kłopoty na górze - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Sporty ekstremalne - program dokumentalny 04:55 Korporacje - program gospodarczy 05:00 Search - kurs języka angielskiego 05:15 Look Ahead - kurs języka angielskiego dla młodzieży i dorosłych Cinemax 06:00 Harold i Maude - komedia romantyczna 07:30 Lekcja przed ¶mierci± - dramat obyczajowy 09:10 Dzień bez Meksykanów - komedia fantasy 10:50 Przyrodnia siostra z innej planety - komedia SF 12:15 Historia Pameli Harriman - dramat obyczajowy 13:45 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 6 14:10 Podryw na psa - komedia 15:55 Lekcja przed ¶mierci± - dramat obyczajowy 17:35 Kawa z gwiazdami: Ben Kingsley - magazyn filmowy odc. 1 18:05 Fia i klaun - film obyczajowy 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Pie¶ń wolno¶ci - dramat historyczny 22:00 Cisi ludzie - dramat obyczajowy 00:00 Sukienka - film obyczajowy 01:55 Rocky Marciano - dramat biograficzny 03:35 Nasza nadzieja - dramat obyczajowy Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Zemsta faraona - zaginiony skarb Egiptu - film dokumentalny 09:55 Tajemnica jeziora Toplitz - film dokumentalny 10:50 Wiek wojen - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 11:45 Pola bitew: Tunezja - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Maraton: Wielki bieg do demokracji - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Łowcy duchów: Duchy z wrzosowiska Bodmin - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Broń bojowa: Siła karabinu - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Zemsta faraona - zaginiony skarb Egiptu - film dokumentalny 15:55 Tajemnica jeziora Toplitz - film dokumentalny 16:50 Wiek wojen - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 17:45 Pola bitew: Tunezja - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Maraton: Wielki bieg do demokracji - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Łowcy duchów: Duchy z wrzosowiska Bodmin - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Broń bojowa: Siła karabinu - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Zemsta faraona - zaginiony skarb Egiptu - film dokumentalny 21:55 Tajemnica jeziora Toplitz - film dokumentalny 22:50 Wiek wojen - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 23:45 Pola bitew: Tunezja - serial dokumentalny 00:40 Maraton: Wielki bieg do demokracji - serial dokumentalny 01:35 Łowcy duchów: Duchy z wrzosowiska Bodmin - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Broń bojowa: Siła karabinu - serial dokumentalny Extreme Sports 06:00 Fusion TV odc. 59 07:00 Drop In TV odc. 9 07:30 Raid odc. 2 08:00 Canadian Moto Cross - program sportowy 09:00 Cactus Garden odc. 47 09:30 Mobile Skatepark Series 2004: MSS Buffalo Inline Street odc. 17 10:00 Cactus Garden odc. 51 10:30 Hardcore Candy - program sportowy odc. 2 11:00 Sprite Urban Games 2005 11:30 Fusion TV odc. 76 12:30 Gen://ex odc. 1 13:00 Canadian Moto Cross - program sportowy 14:00 European Drag Racing Champs 2005 - program sportowy odc. 4 14:30 High Octane 2006 - program sportowy odc. 4 15:00 Cactus Garden odc. 47 15:30 The Ride Guide Mountainbike Show - program sportowy odc. 13 16:00 Raid odc. 2 16:30 Sprite Urban Games 2005 17:00 Globe Bowlbash 2005 - program sportowy 17:30 European Drag Racing Champs 2005 - program sportowy odc. 4 18:00 High Octane 2006 - program sportowy odc. 4 18:30 IFMXF Berlin & J'berg - program sportowy 19:00 Vans Worlds Championships Skateboard - program sportowy 19:30 IFMXF Frankfurt Spec 20:00 Gen://ex odc. 1 20:30 Hardcore Candy - program sportowy odc. 12 21:00 Canadian Moto Cross - program sportowy 22:00 European Drag Racing Champs 2005 - program sportowy odc. 4 22:30 High Octane 2006 - program sportowy odc. 4 23:00 IFMXF 2006 - Wiedeń - program sportowy 23:30 IFMXF 2006 - Mannheim - program sportowy 00:00 Canadian Moto Cross - program sportowy 01:00 Fusion TV odc. 76 02:00 European Drag Racing Champs 2005 - program sportowy odc. 4 02:30 High Octane 2006 - program sportowy odc. 4 03:00 Sprite Urban Games 2005 03:30 Globe Bowlbash 2005 - program sportowy 04:00 Fusion TV odc. 76 05:00 Canadian Moto Cross - program sportowy Hallmark 06:00 Zakładnik z wyboru - komedia 07:45 Wędrówki w czasie - film SF 09:30 ¦niadanie z Di - komedia kryminalna 11:15 Spoza czasu - film obyczajowy 13:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 14:00 Zakładnik z wyboru - komedia 15:45 Wędrówki w czasie - film SF 17:30 ¦niadanie z Di - komedia kryminalna 19:15 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 17 20:15 Herkules - dramat przygodowy odc. 1/2 22:00 Prawo i porz±dek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 23:00 Robina Cooka ryzyko w granicach rozs±dku - thriller 00:45 Dzień Wszystkich ¦więtych - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2-ost. 02:30 Robina Cooka ryzyko w granicach rozs±dku - thriller 04:15 Dzień Wszystkich ¦więtych - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2-ost. HBO 2 06:30 Żadnych łez - dramat obyczajowy 08:10 Odzyskać brata - film obyczajowy 09:35 Cztery siostry - komedia obyczajowa 11:05 Dzi¶ i jutro - dramat obyczajowy 12:30 Blizzard - film familijny 14:10 Cud w Lake Placid - dramat obyczajowy 16:25 Uzależniona - dramat obyczajowy 18:05 Lackawanna Blues - dramat obyczajowy 19:35 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 14 20:00 Kawa i papierosy - komedia 21:35 21 gramów - dramat obyczajowy 23:35 Tombstone - western 01:40 Raperzy z Malibu - komedia 03:05 Mroczna Argentyna - thriller 04:50 Dzi¶ i jutro - dramat obyczajowy Hyper 21:00 Gilgamesh - serial animowany odc. 15 21:20 Java Games - magazyn 21:30 Hot News - magazyn 22:00 Game Factory - magazyn 22:15 Klipy - program muzyczny 22:30 Fresh Air - magazyn 23:00 Klipy - program muzyczny 23:30 Game Play - magazyn 23:45 Klipy - program muzyczny 00:00 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny 00:30 Gilgamesh - serial animowany odc. 14 MiniMini 06:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 41 06:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 42 06:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 43 06:30 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 20 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 49 07:05 Olinek Okr±glinek - serial animowany odc. 23 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 16 07:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 69 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany odc. 61 08:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 82 08:35 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany odc. 11 08:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 24 09:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 61 09:10 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 48 09:25 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 22 09:35 ¦wiat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 10 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 28 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 27 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 27 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 36 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany odc. 60 11:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 80 11:35 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany odc. 10 11:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 23 12:00 Podróże Kapitana Klipera - serial animowany odc. 4 12:10 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 51 12:25 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 51 12:45 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 5 13:00 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 22 13:25 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 23 13:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany odc. 13 14:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 38 14:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 39 14:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 40 14:30 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 19 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 48 15:05 Olinek Okr±glinek - serial animowany odc. 22 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 15 15:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 68 16:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 59 16:10 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 47 16:25 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 21 16:35 ¦wiat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 9 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 27 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 26 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 26 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 35 18:00 Podróże Kapitana Klipera - serial animowany odc. 4 18:10 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 50 18:25 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 50 19:10 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 4 19:15 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 20 19:25 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 21 19:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany odc. 12 VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzaj±cy miks teledysków 10:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - oldies but goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 11:00 Lista najgorszych "No 1' na listach przebojów - film dokumentalny 12:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 13:00 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 13:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 14:00 3 z 1 - trzy teledyski jednego wykonawcy 14:15 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 16:00 3 z 1 - trzy teledyski jednego wykonawcy 16:30 Wczoraj i dzi¶ - przekrój twórczo¶ci artystów 17:00 Na temat - klipy z kluczem 18:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 19:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 19:30 Za kulisami teledysku: "Behind Blue Eyes" Limp Bizkit - jak się kręci teledyski 20:00 Trippin" - w podróży z Cameron Diaz 20:30 Diary of...: Angelina Jolie - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:00 W domu u... - z wizyt± u gwiazd 21:30 Moja muzyka 22:30 Rock Ballads - program muzyczny 23:00 Daria - serial animowany 23:30 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Akustyka i rekiny - film dokumentalny 09:00 Podobne do nas: Zwierzęta i narzędzia - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Drapieżniki w raju - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Megamiasta: Londyn - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Łowcy mórz: Poszukiwanie Tonquina i Isabelli - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Akustyka i rekiny - film dokumentalny 14:00 Podobne do nas: Zwierzęta i narzędzia - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Drapieżniki w raju - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Robale atakuj±: Agresja - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Robale z piekła rodem: Robale raz dziennie - serial dokumentalny 17:30 W ¶wiecie krokodyli: Krokodyle Orinoko - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedi±: Wybuch wulkanu ¦więtej Heleny - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Akustyka i rekiny - film dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Koparki diamentów - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Seks dzikich zwierz±t: Libido - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Ofiary jadowitych węży - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Egypt Air 990 - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Seks dzikich zwierz±t: Libido - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Drapieżniki w raju - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Legendarne samoloty 2: C-17 Globemaster - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/14 07:40 Władcy duchów: Mały Mnong - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 08:10 Legendarne samoloty 2: A-10 Whartog - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/14 09:00 Morskie legendy: Ludzie wielkiej skały - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 09:30 Morskie legendy: Sezon na dinga-dinga - serial dokumentalny odc. 13-ost. 10:00 Władcy duchów: W poszukiwaniu wielkiego węża - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 10:30 Władcy duchów: Ryba bogów - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 11:00 Władcy duchów: ¦wiat Punanów - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 11:30 Manfred Schatz - fascynacja ruchem - film dokumentalny 12:00 Stulecie: Katastrofa - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 13:00 Mondrian od naturalizmu do abstrakcji - film dokumentalny 13:55 Imperium rzymskie: Timgad - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 14:50 Siostra Helen - film dokumentalny 16:25 Moje miasto: Nowy Jork, Paryż - serial dokumentalny 16:55 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 18/31 17:25 Stulecie: Metropolis - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 18:25 Morskie legendy: Żagle i sieci - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 18:55 Władczyni fal: Przestrzeń kosmiczna - nowy ocean - serial dokumentalny odc. 5-ost. 19:45 Wielkie emocje: Białe szaleństwo w Kazachstanie - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/26 20:15 Strażnicy lasu: Krokodyle z Enriquillo - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/14 20:45 Emisariusze - film dokumentalny 21:45 KOR - film dokumentalny 22:40 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/31 23:10 Żywe ¶wiatło natury - film dokumentalny 23:40 Wybuchowy ładunek - film dokumentalny 00:45 Generał Sikorski: tajemnica ¶mierci - film dokumentalny 01:50 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/31 02:20 Pogrzeb - czę¶ć życia - film dokumentalny TCM 21:00 Shaft - thriller 22:45 Tak niewielu - dramat wojenny 00:45 30 sekund nad Tokio - dramat wojenny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny - short 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomo¶ci ze ¶wiata show-biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 20:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 23:00 VIVA Quiz - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Parot - Extreme Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kielce z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku